1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a VA type liquid crystal display device capable of achieving natural color display without reddish color shift, not only when viewed in the normal direction but also when viewed obliquely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a liquid crystal display device has been known that employs a vertical alignment liquid crystal cell which aligns liquid crystal molecules, that are interposed between a pair of transparent electrodes, in a substantially vertical direction when not subjected to a voltage, or in a substantially horizontal direction when subjected to a voltage (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-365636). The liquid crystal display device that employs the vertical alignment liquid crystal cell (VA type liquid crystal cell) has advantages of high contrast and fast response.
The VA type liquid crystal display device of the prior art described above is capable of displaying with natural colors when viewed in the normal direction, although suffering from a problem of color shift with reddish tinge when viewed obliquely. As a result, high quality display cannot be obtained as the display is tinged with reddish color when viewed obliquely.